Within the art, a number of different types of customer resource management systems (also referred to as call centers, contact centers, or automatic call distribution systems) are known. One of the problems in customer resource management systems is to retrain agents who are good at performing one type of work in a customer resource management system but need to be trained to perform an additional type of work. This retraining is commonly referred to as upskilling. Within the prior art, this retraining process is a manual process controlled by the agent's supervisor who must constantly monitor and set goals for the agent.